Her Own Opinion
by kirtress901
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne are finally dating; but somone isn't happy and tells her so. Written from Metro Man's POV. One shot. rated T because I'm parinoid. Ignore the cover.


**A/N: No matter how had I wish, I will never own the rights to Megamind. This story will probably be a one-shot for now. This is just a random idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I've got work to do. Please Read and Review. This is from Metro man's Point Of View. Enjoy!**

Looking over the vast city, he sighed. That saying had been wrong; this time it was the good guy who wouldn't get the girl.

Metro man didn't understand what Roxy saw in Megamind.

What did Megamind have that Metro man didn't? Was it the fact that he had blue skin? The fact he was a self- proclaimed Evil Genius/ Overlord?

It took him a while to realize, that no matter how many times he had told Roxanne that he loved her; she never said it back.

Even after that time he proposed to her; she just laughed him off and said that they were just good friends. It had been a hint at what she really thought.

Maybe he should fly over to Megamind's "Evil Lair" to see what was going on and to give Roxanne a final chance to speak up about who she really was in love with. He had to hurry though; he knew they were going to a rather posh restaurant tonight.

He took off into flight straight from the building he stood on, into a long dive, pulling up just before he hit the ground; the crowd loved it.

It didn't take him long to reach the abandoned Observatory that Megamind had claimed for his Evil doings.

He knew he had to be quick, so he burst through the ceiling showering the loved- up couple with dust and debris.

After the dust storm disappeared, Metro Man Faced Megamind and Roxanne who remained in the corner of room; the opposite side from where Metro Man stood.

"Roxy! Let-"

"How many times do I tell you not to call me that? And what do you want? We were just about to go on our date."

"Please, just let me talk to you. I need to explain something." I pleaded.

I saw a glimpse of pity cross through Roxanne's eyes. I watched as she sighed and told Megamind to wait in the car.

"What is it Metro Man?" she whispered, slightly impatient.

"Just explain to me what you see in him. Why won't you date me? I'm the good guy. The good guy is supposed to get the girl, not the criminal. Is it because he's kidnapped you? Has he been brainwashing you? Just tell me, I'll do whatever I can to help. Please, just snap out of this daze and work out that I am the perfect guy for you."

I was babbling and I knew it. But the more I talked, the more I realized that I didn't want to find out what Roxanne saw in Megamind. Nevertheless, I had said too much. She would tell me exactly what she thought and it was too late to stop her from doing so.

"Do you really want to know why I am dating Megamind instead of you? Well I'll tell you. You are arrogant, extravagant and blatant, whilst Megamind is just misunderstood and predictable.

I could feel myself pull into a rage. How could she describe him that way? Was she intentionally trying to hurt my feelings?

"What about his methods of "presentation"? All those time he kidnapped you and I rescued you from his evil clutches? All those dates we went on? What about those times? Tell me that."

"This has nothing to do with Megamind's way of presenting his projects; you are just jealous of him. He only kidnapped me because he was in love with me. I never asked you to "rescue" me; in fact I deterred you from doing so. And to top it all off, we never went on a date; we went out for meals together. There's your explanation."

I was left speechless did she really mean all that? I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't bear looking at her face that was judging me; mocking me. If I didn't go now, I may burn something. So I flew back through the hole I made in the ceiling.

I tried to get as far away from the observatory as I could. I don't think I can remain in Metro City anymore. I've spent my time caring for this city; but no more. They can solve their own issues. They can burn their own town down for all I care.

I hope Roxanne and Megamind will be happy together. But I will not force myself to put up with this anymore.

From now on, you're on your own Metro City.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I will appreciate reviews very much. It's what I live for.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Should I continue this? Or is it fine the way it is? Tell me. And thanks again.**


End file.
